hetalia_world_academy_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Mindanao
Mindanao is an OC in this role play. His the youngest Sibling of Luzon, and Visayas. His mother is Philippines. He is also the older brother of Butuan, Manila, Cebu, Davao, Tarlac, Pasig, and all the other cities in the Philippines. He is a sophomore in the role play. Appearance Mindanao is a sophomore with Black hair and chocolate/Brown eyes, he also has tan-skin (the only pic that looks like Mindanao). Inside school he wears the normal school uniform except two top buttons of his shirt are undone. His normal clothes when inside the house are; Green polo shirt, he also wears a sleeveless red jacket that is unzip over it. He wears green sweat pants that ends just a few inches below his knees and flip-flops. He also has a weapon hidden anywhere under his clothes and he wears a red forehead band on his forehead. His normal casual clothes are; Black jeans, red t-shirt, and red high-cut converse. He still wears his red forehead band. Personality He usually wears a mean, cold, cruel, scary, and strict facade. But if someone is able to brake his facade, he is really kind, caring, and sweet. He just really hates being all affectionate. He is also hot-tempered and easily gets into fights. He is very protective of his sibling and family. He even pointed a sword at London when she pointed a gun at Luzon. You can hear him threatening the others by saying; "I'm going to kill you", "I'm going to terrorize", or "Hurt my family, I will terrorize your nation/you". He rarely smile. He can also be sadistic, sarcastic,and blunt. He swears a lot.He never listents to his eldest sister (Philippines) When she grounds him, he just ignores it. You usually see him glaring, even at his family and eldest sister. He feels that he and his older siblings are slowly drifting apart. But all in all as Butuan likes to describe him. He is a Tsundere. Interests He is really interested in weapons. He is also interested in Food, along with dry mangoes, Cacao, and Durian. It was revealed that he is in love with a girl but won't admit it. Even though he hates Japan, he still wants to join the Axis for 'some' reasons. He secretly likes to play and sing along the Piano, Violin, and Guitar. He likes train just to become more powerful. Deep inside he is VERY interested in war, but just not in the Philippines. He is interested in basketball, arnis, and sipa't takraw. He loves the color Red. He likes his Pet eagle Kin. Hates Mindanao hates the countries who colonized and invaded his family. He hates annoying people. He hate his 2p. He hates to dance, cause he dosen't know how to dance. He hates Tuxedos, and it was proven in Austria's and Hungary's wedding. He hates volleyball, cause 'it's boring'. He is still afraid of Storms, and flood but tried to act tough. He hates PDA. He easily gets irritated and jelous by the people who are stressless, and happy. Relationships -Philippines : His 'Mother', but he feels like she always blames him for every civil war in the Philippines. Along with the terrorism and bombing in the Luzon and Visayas. Yes, it was the terrorist from his island. But she dosent have to blame every city. Him and Philippines are also having a tiny conflict. Because his people wants Mindanao to be a country. Mindanao also calls Philippines Old Lady. Saying 'I lost my respect for you' -Luzon : Him and Luzon sometimes don't get along. Mindanao always calls Luzon 'Bayot' (Gay) because of his obsession of America. He also always tells Luzon to discipline his cities. Mindanao is also digusted by his collection of Yaoi, Yuri, and Hentai manggas and tapes. -Visayas : Mindanao rather prefers Visayas than Luzon. She's a bit more mature than Luzon. Mindanao dosen't like her obsession of Spain though. -Tarlac : Him and Tarlac don't exactly get along. They do talk a lot beacause of their admins are online at the same time. Tarlac thinks he's mean because Mindanao planned revenge because she punched Butuan. '''((Mindanao: No sh*t, I rather prefer Butuan than her. Butuan is like one of my closest younger brothers. Besides she punched him)). '''He would usually try to ignore her nonsense. -Manila : Mindanao just thinks of him as another Luzon. -Pasig : They rarely talk. -Cebu : Mindanao wants Cebu to be his city instead, because she is very brave adn fiesty. -Butuan : Him and Butuan gets along very well. Mindanao was the one who trained Butuan everday. Mindanao also only shows his kind side to Butuan. The two are very close to each other. -Tokyo : When Mindanao got to know her, he fell in love with her. But he tried to deny it and pushed it away. He thought that those feelings were just useless and a waste of his time. But soon that changed, when Tokyo got hit by a car he was forced to choose between Taiwan or Tokyo by Butuan, or he'll 'shoot' Piri. When he admitted that he still liked Taiwan, but fell in love with Tokyo, he was confused. but in the end he chose Tokyo over Taiwan, and confessed to her once she woke up. -Davao : Davao is Mindanao's brother also. He is his capital thus, making him older by a few months or days from the other cities in the island. The two got along just fine. But sometimes Davao can get a little too far -Brunei : He is the father of Minandanao, and he got his love for durian from him. Trivia -Mindanao secretly likes cats. -Mindanao also uses Durian to scare Luzon, because durian smells. -Mindanao's first kiss was Butuan (it happened in a dare) -Mindanao secretly likes Vocaloids -Mindanao sucks at dancing. -He finds bad 2ps interesting. -He always glares at Austria for some reason -Mindanao has lots of problems -No one knows why he wears a red forehead band. -His favorite fruit is either Durian or Dried mangoes. -He likes to mark Tokyo his territory, thus giving her hickies. -He dislikes swimming pools -No one knows where his e-zone is -The admin of Butuan and the admin of Mindanao are cousins in real life :